The Power Of Lust
by Mongol The Flygon
Summary: After spike has hit maturity, Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle about what will happen to her home, and her friends, unless they do something. But Twilight is unwilling to do anything to Spike, and with that everything Celestia told her about comes true. Any suggestions for a fitting cover art will be accepted, please help me find a good one.
1. How It All Got Started

Six ponies, all wearing red and gold clothing that barely covered their bodies, and having necklaces and bracelets corresponding to each on individually, walked to a large throne with a young dragon sitting atop it. A purple alicorn held an elaborate bottle of wine, a white unicorn held a tray of food, covered by a metal lid for their master. Two pegasi, one blue and the other yellow, as well as a pink earth pony, and a tan one, were dressed in clothes akin to that of an exotic dancer's attire.

"Hello ladies." The dragon said, taking a sip from a goblet.

"Hello master." The six said in unison.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He said with a devilish grin.

"OK, so you're probably wondering how this all happened," A purple alicorn said, "Well it all started a few weeks back..."

Five ponies were sitting in one of Canterlot's finest restaurants, enjoying a nice tea party.

Rarity took a bite of cake, "Oh Pinkie Pie, this cake is simply divine, thank you ever so much for bringing this." Followed by another sip from her tea.

"Yeah, this sure is wonderful." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you Rarity, I baked it extra special for this, seeing as how Celestia called Twilight here on 'urgent business', what ever that means." Pinkie Pie said in her usual high pitched and excited voice, she went back to gnawing on a large slice of cake.

"I'd say we should have Princess Celestia call Twilight here more often, if it meant she didn't have a freak out _**every time**_ we come here." Rainbow Dash said, taking a drink from her tea, accenting on the "every time".

"I just hope there's nothing wrong this time." Applejack said.

"Pfft, as if, something _**always**_ goes wrong when we come here." Rainbow Dash said.

Suddenly the door to the restaurant flew open with a loud 'bang', and Twilight Sparkle came in. She had a look of shock and fear on her face. "Girls, we have a big problem. Princess Celestia wants to lock up Spike, chain him to the prison and thrown in the dungeon."

"WHAT!?" The five said, dropping their cake and tea cups, and spitting out their tea, shocked by what they had heard. "Celestia wants to do WHAT?" Rarity asked.

"That seems more a Spike problem than ours," Rainbow Dash said, and the other glared at her, "What?"

Twilight stood there, an impatient look on her face. "As i was saying, the princess called me here because something big was happening, something involving Spike." She inhaled, and covered her eyes with her hand.

"What has he ever done to deserve… Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would...Why would she want to do that to our widdle Spike-y wike-y?..." all of them started belting out with questions of all kinds.

Twilight tried to get them to be quiet, but nothing worked. "SHUT UP!" She finally said, and her friends fell silent. "Thank you. now please, let me explain. Ok, as you know, this all started when the princess sent me a letter saying there may be a problem with Spike, and the princess called me here for urgent business involving how to deal with the problem with Spike…"

Twilight ran as fast as she could down the halls of the castle, guards colts and castle staff getting out of her way, she crashed into a few as she ran. By the time she reached Celestia's chambers and threw open the door, she had keeled over from the running, and was fighting for air. "I *gasp* am *gasp* here *gasp* princess. I'll be *gasp* ok in a few *gasp* seconds." After she caught her breath, she looked at her teacher, who was dressed in a translucent dress, normally Twilight Sparkle would have asked about her teacher's choice of attire, but now was a different matter.

"So glad you could get here as soon as you did my faithful student, it is vey nice to see you again." Princess Celestia said.

"Thank you princess, but please, let us dispense with the small talk." Twilight Sparkle said.

"*Sigh* Of course Twilight, I understand, please follow me," The princess said, and Twilight followed her former teacher deeper into her chambers. "I have called you here because I have received this," She reached on to her desk for a scroll,"From Spike." And she handed it to Twilight.

Twilight had prepared herself for anything as she unfurled the scroll and read the writing. Twilight's jaw almost hit the floor at what she read, she thought she had prepared herself for what ever the princess had in store for her, but she could not have been more wrong. Inscribed in the scroll were very vivid and explicit details of Spike going out, finding mares and forcing himself upon them, to rape them, making them scream and shout for it all to end, and to moan in pleasure, but what scared her the most was his incredibly intricate and detailed descriptions of him doing this to Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack. At the end it said he wanted Celestia to help him, out of fear he may actually do this to them. "W-what's happening to him? Why does he want to do this to us? Why would he feel this way about us?"

Celestia took her student into her arms to comfort her, "Spike is going through heat, all dragons go through this at 18," She said, "They all go through this."

"But is there anything we can do for him?" Twilight asked, "Anything, at all?"

Celestia sighed heavily, and replied, "Have you ever heard of the city of city or Mareis (pronounced "Mare-is)?"

"Um, no, no I'm afraid I haven't heard of it, why?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Good, because i had to purge all memory of it from history." She said.

"B-but why would you need to do that?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"It is not something I can tell you," Celestia said. "It is something i must _show_ you." Celestia cast a beam from her horn into Twilight's showing her a memory with narration.

"A long time ago, several thousand years, two ponies found two dragon eggs." Twilight was shown two ponies carrying two purple eggs. "They took them home, and they hatched, so they decided to raise them as their own children, and much like Spike has helped ponyville, they were a help to their home." She saw the dragons as children doing work, cleaning, sorting, handing scrolls to ponies, and other tasks around the city, "And as they grew up, they learned,and played, and eventually, they loved," She saw the newborn dragons, fresh out of the egg, one male, named Fang, and the other female, named Rosa, then she saw them getting progressively older, going to school, playing sports with ponies, and sharing romantic moments with ponies. "And then, that all changed when they turned eighteen. That was when they went into heat." Twilight was shown what happened next. Rosa and Fang may have well have been naked, as Rosa's massive breasts were hanging out of her body suit, straining the two crossing straps that went across them, and Fang had his throbbing erection out, both driven by lust, reaching for all the ponies in sight, trying to find anything to satisfy their intense sexual desires. "They became the most hormonal, horny, sex driven creatures Equestria has ever known. They forced the ponies that had fallen in love with them to become their own personal sex slaves," She saw the dragons bind and gag their lovers, and force them to have sex with them, forcing them to fulfill every dark, depraved desire they had. "But I only wish their depravity could have ended there." She watched as Rosa and Fang performed the most depraved things she had ever seen. "Rosa had continued to seduce males and females into gangbanging her, while Fang collected the females into his own personal harem." Twilight saw Rosa be gangbanged by several stallions, and Fang having bound and gagged females, had his way with them, Twilight tried to suppress it, but she was becoming somewhat aroused by the display. "But then there were times they would combine their harems into one, great big orgy. But they even went so far as the seduce the ones that ad loved and cherished them as parents. Which, in turn, had turned once loving couples into nothing more than sex crazed swingers, looking for new sex partners each day." Images and scenes of each flashed into her mind. "After word got to me, I rushed to Mareis to see for myself what had happened. The earth ponies had not tended the fields, or done their jobs. The pegasi had not cleared the sky of changed the weather. The unicorns had let their city fall into ruins." She was shown more and more of the former great city, now a broken mess, that lay in shambles "...But the worst part of it all, was the fact that all the ponies were now nothing more than sex slaves, bent solely on pleasuring those two." And Twilight saw more and more scenes of the dragons fucking ponies of all kinds, hearing their over pleasured screams and moans of ecstasy. "After I had found them, the two dragons even tried to make me one of their slaves, and I'm ashamed to admit that I let them have their way with me," Twilight saw the dragons having sex with Celestia,", but then I fought back, and banished them, and their slaves to a deserted island, never to be seen , after that I had found that the purple dragons had laid an egg of their very own." And Twilight saw Celestia holding a small, purple dotted egg, one she had seen as a little filly. After that she was taken out of this state.

"And I do not need to tell you who hatched out of that egg." Celestia said with a heavy heart.

"Sp-Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." She replied.


	2. But Why?

"But isn't there anything we can do to help him?" Twilight asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"There is, and I'm doing it right now." She said, "Right now I'm having my royal guards send to your castle, to pick him up, after that he is to be held in the dungeon until his lust has disappeared."

"B-But there has to be some other way, there must be." Twilight asked, almost begging. and she added quietly to herself. "There must be."

"Twilight, I understand how close he is to you and your friends, I can postpone the retrieval of him only for 1 day, so if you find any way to control his urges you must do it before then, after that my guards will take him, by force if need be." Celestia said. She wrote something on a scroll and it dematerialized, presumably being sent to the guards going to get Spike. "Remember, one day, no more."

Back to the restaurant

"...And thats whats happening!" Twilight said, almost crying.

"Well she can't go and do that to our Spike." Rainbow Dash declared.

"Actually she can, she _is_ the princess." Rarity corrected.

"My point still stands." Rainbow said, crossing her arms.

"Hold your horses Rainbow, we can't just fight the princess's orders." Applejack said

"Are you saying that you agree with her? And we can't just let her chain him up in the dungeon!" Rainbow said, pressing her face against Applejack's.

"No I aint, but what i am saying is there's a better way of solving this that with violence." Applejack replied, the two becoming more and more aggressive towards each other. "Well we can't let Spike go around ponyville if he's going to be sex-crazed."

"I think you're both over reacting." Rarity said.

"WHAT!" Rainbow and Applejack said together.

"Our Spike would never do such things to us." Rarity said. "I say we leave him alone, you're all talking about him like he's already done these things."

"But we can't just leave him to suffer alone." Twilight said

"W-W-What c-c-can we d-do?" Fluttershy asked, still in shock from what twilight had said. "I mean what if he does go on a sex crazed rampage, and does.." she began shaking as if she couldn't even say it. "That! to us?

"I don't know, I just don't know." Twilight said, but then she baen to think, and then she had an idea. "THATS IT!"She turned around with a great big smile plastered across her face. "There must be something about how to help Spike in my library!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"...No." Twilight said, reading 5 books at once, and not finding anything that can help Spike. "No, no no. AH!" She yelled, her magic causing books to be sent flying everywhere. "THERE'S NOTHING IN ANY OF THEM!"

"Twilight, I may have an idea for how we can solve this problem." Fluttershy said, in her usual timid, adorable voice, putting down another book.

"What is it?"Twilight asked.

"Well, it was just a thought, but if Spike is like this because of his urges..." Fluttershy began, wondering if her friends would like her idea.

"And?" Twilight Sparkle urged her on.

"I- I was thinking that maybe to help him, we would..."She continued, mumbling the rest.

"Oh heavens to Betsy girl, SPIT IT OUT!" Applejack said.

"I was thinking we could maybe have sex with Spike," Fluttershy said, her cheeks becoming a rosey red, and her friends looked at her with horrified and shocked expressions. "It was just a thought."

"How could even think something like that darling?" Rarity asked, and the rest becan saying some rather hurtful words about that.

"I was just trying to help," Fluttershy said. "Or i could do it alone."

"Quiet!" Twilight said, coming over to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, dearie." She put her hands on her cheeks, pressing them together. "If you did that then we'd never see you again."

"Yeah Fluttershy, you may have the hottest body in Ponyville, but i don't think that Spike would let you leave his bed. "Rainbow Dash said.

"If it would keep Spike from all of you I'd do it." She said, looking down, thinking that she may be able to satisfy Spike's lust. She had an excellent figure, long, slender legs, wide hips, slender abdomen, and to top it all off, size J breasts.

Everyone just stood in silence, but then Twilight spoke up, "Ok, everyone, back to work, we need to find another way of helping Spike."

"NONONONONONON! There's nothing here!" Twilight said, freaking out, again, sending more books flying everywhere, again.

"Calm down Twi." Applejack said, and the other four began picking up the piles of books that had been scattered.

"How can i calm down at a time like this? We have less than 6 hours until the guards get here to take Spike…" Twilight want on.

"um, twilight." Fluttershy said, too quiet to hear.

"...And then they are going to lock him up dungeon, without any to be there for him…" Twilight's rambling continued.

"Twi." Flutters said again, slightly louder.

"...Oh, what am I going to d-" Twilight Sparkle was cut off by Fluttershy

"TWILIGHT!, sorry." She said, "Uh, Twilight, we had 6 hours when we got back, not left."

"WHAT!?" Twilight asked, her voice cracking. "Then how much time _do_ we have?"

"Less than," Rainbow Dash looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes."

"Oh, what am I going to do, what am I going to do?..." She kept repeating, and mumbling some indistinguishable nonsense utterances as well. "...I know! I'll just send the princess a letter saying that I've found a way to control his urges, then find an actual way to control them after." She began to write something on scroll and before she could finish and send it, Applejack grabbed her wrist.

"Twi, you know you can't do that. If we can't find a way to control his urges, he needs to be locked up." She said. "Just tell her that you need a little more time, I'm sure she'll be happy to give you a few more hours."

Twilight had conflicting feelings, but eventually her sense won out. "Ok," She grabbed a new scroll and wrote a new letter to the princess, teleporting it away in a purple glow, asking for a few more hours. "Done."

And with that done, they went back to the books, hoping for something to help them, awaiting the response the princess would give.

Luna walked as fast as she could, looking for her sister, Twilight's scroll in hoof, contrary to popular belief, the princess did not receive most scrolls from Twilight directly, after Spike hiccuping incident sent all of Twilight;s scrolls to her. When she arrived at her sister's chambers, she knocked on the door. "Sister, thou hast revived a letter from Twilight."

Inside her chambers, Celestia was otherwise engaged, taking one from behind with one of her guards. "hmmg-Ok. I'll *pant* get to it in a moment." She said to her sister, trying not to sound like she was being screwed by a guard, and then to the guard, "finish up, now." And he began thrusting harder.

"Is thou alright in there?" Luna asked.

"OH YES!" Celestia said, a bit too loud.

"Does thou need any help? Dost thou wish me to enter thine chambers to deliver thine student's letter?" Luna asked.

"OH YES, GIVE IT TO ME!" Celestia said in a loud, euphoric voice, making Luna recoil, puzzled by her sister's strange tone, "No, l mean, I'll get it from you, one moment."

And then her guard came in her, she used her magic to gag both of their moans to prevent her sister from hearing. She felt the guard pump blast after blast of his horse semen into her. After he finished, she teleported the guard away, and materialized her clothes on her body, and the opened the door to her sister. "Yes Luna?" She said, breathing deeply, and sweating.

"Is thou feeling in good health?" Luna asked.

"Yes, never felt better,"Celestia said, not entierly lying, "Now, you said you had a letter from Twilight." She shifted her leg to prevent Luna from seeing th the cum dripping down her left leg.

"Yes, here." Luna presented the scroll to her sister.

Celestia unfurled the scroll, her eyes scanned it and she sighed.

"What does it say?" Luna asked.

"More like ask," Celestia replied, walking back into her chambers to grab a fresh scroll. "Twilight wants more time to try and find a way of repressing Spikes urges." She picked up a quill, and wrote to her faithful student, "and I am giving it to her."

"But my sister, we both know it is impossible to find a way to stop a dragon's sexual urges." Luna replied.

"I know, but I atleast want to give her a bit of hope." And with that she sent the scroll to her student.

"Shall I alert the guards for departure?" Luna asked.

"No, not yet." Celestia said, "We may not know a way to stop them, but perhaps Twilight can. If anypony can find a way to help someone, she can." She finished, looking out a stained glass window sadly, the one she was looking at was one depicting Mareis, and she held a curtain lightly, the way a small child would do when in fear.

Celestia's letter materialized in a yellow glow, and Twilight opened it. Her friends gathered around her, anxiously awaiting the princess' response. Twilight's eyes fervently looked over the scroll, and her eyes beamed when she read that more time had been given. "Ok girls, we have 5 hours to find a way to save Spike, we need to work fast." She ran over to her selves, and began to pull book after book from the shelves, reading them with the speed of a Time Pony, and faster enough to put Time Turner to shame. "Lets get to work."

An uncountable number of books later, Twilight finally found the right spell. "GIRLS!" She exclaimed, and all five came trotting over to her. "I think we may have finally found the spell for Spike." She reread the spell, mumbling to herself. "Seems simple enough."

"Congratulations, now we don't need to worry about Spike coming to rape us in our sleep." Rarity said

The six ponies rejoiced at the prospect of being able to help their beloved dragon. "Oh Spike, can you please come down here?" Twilight called, and Spike obediently came down.

He came down the stairs, his actions not betraying his recent urges to do those things to these mares. "Yes Twilight?"

"Come here, please." Twilight said, and Spike walked towards her. She then closed her eyes and concentrated, her magic going into her horn, which glowed purple. The purple glow then enveloped Spike's body and Twilight's eyes became white, and the whole room was filled with a bright white glow, causing the others to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

After the light dissipated, Spike lay curled up on the floor.

"Is he.." Rainbow started, lifting up one of his hands, and letting it drop back down.

"Asleep, yes." Twilight said. "After he wakes up, his urges should be gone." She used her magic to lift him up, and teleported his bed under him.

"Do you mean 'Gone' as, "wont come back', 'gone'?" Applejack asked.

"Well, technically the urges are not completely gone," She began, "Only repressed to the point at which he can control them." She said, almost adding _theoretically_, because this spell had never been used, or documented being used, but she felt it would be best to keep the little detail to herself.

"Lets go out and PAR-TAY!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You girl go ahead, that spell really took a lot out of me, I think-" Twilight yawned loudly, "I think I'll rest." Her heavy eyelids drooping over her lovely lavender eyes.

The other five chattered as they walked out, closing the door, and Twilight turned the lights off with her magic. She walked over to the sleeping Spike, bending over and kissing his head, and whispering, "Good night, number one assistant." She walked over to the book she found the spell in, and carried it with her up to her bed, she crawled into the covers, holding the book as she drifted off to sleep. _Averted another threat to Equestria, helped my friends, and learned a new spell, even if its only use is calming dragon's sexual urges. So pretty much a normal day for me. _Twilight's eyes closed and she fell asleep, clutching the book.


End file.
